


Bunk Beds

by GoodSong_IllSinger



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSong_IllSinger/pseuds/GoodSong_IllSinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a week away with friends, Pedro and Balthazar get distracted during a game of cards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Beds

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNING: SMUT
> 
> I guess the lake house is obviously inspired by the cast/crew road trip up to Wellington. The actual events of this fic are in no way inspired by the cast/crew! Because that would be weird.

Meg’s family lake house was just the best. It was right on the edge of Lake Taupo and was the exact amount of scenic and abandoned for teenage friends to have an amazing week together. The whole gang had managed to come along, which only proved slightly problematic in the sleeping department.

Hero and Beatrice shared the master bedroom, Meg and Ursula were in the second bedroom and then the Benedick, Pedro and Balthazar were then stuck with the rickety old metal-framed bunk beds that were squeezed into what was clearly intended to be a cupboard.

Which would probably have been fine if two evenings into the holiday Pedro and Balthazar had been left by the camp fire together and sort of ended up making out. It could have been the alcohol, except the next day it happened again, more bizarrely, while Benedick was out of the room for a few minutes to brush his teeth before bed.

Now, Pedro and Balthazar had spent the last couple of days desperate to sneak some time alone, preferably with a bed and a locked door.

That evening, they were playing a game of cards around the table on the porch. Pedro and Balthazar were next to each other and technically not on the same team but they were so lapse about showing each other their cards that they might as well have been.

“I am so going to waste you all!” Benedick declared. “I have the best hand ever!”

“And the best poker face…” Beatrice muttered.

Hero was frowning at her own hand. “What’s the beanie again? 8s?”

Meg rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed. “Yeah. But that’s the last time you’re allowed to ask.”

Balthazar was trying very hard to concentrate on his cards and not on the hand that was moving up the inside of his thigh. The spades seemed to be melting into the clubs though and the hearts were pulsing.

“You couldn’t catch me up anyway, Ben.” Pedro said it so casually that you’d never suspect he was simultaneously allowing his fingers to press down on the place where Balthazar’s jeans were becoming tight.

“Oh, I will catch you, mate. I will… almost… maybe – probably not. I _might_ catch you.”

“Oooohh! What a threat!”

If anyone noticed the flush growing on Balthazar’s cheeks, there was no sign of it. He shifted ever so slightly in his seat so that Pedro’s hand was on where he was growing hard.

Pedro glanced sideways at him and there was the smallest of smiles and a determined look in his eyes that made Balthazar fairly certain of what was going to happen next.

“Um, I’m just going to… go to the toilet,” Balthazar mumbled and got to his feet. He hastily went inside the house before anyone could say (or notice) anything.

Once inside, Balthazar headed straight for their tiny room. He sat down on the bottom bunk of a bed and then stood up again and then went over to the window. He was just thinking that he’d misread the signs and was moving towards the door when Pedro burst through it, a grin on his face, and immediately pressed his lips against Balthazar’s.

“You are so unsubtle,” Pedro muttered, his hands already working on Balthazar’s belt.

Balthazar was unable to respond. It was still completely overwhelming for him to have Pedro kiss him. It was a total sensory overload to taste him and smell him and feel their bodies pressed together.

Pedro’s kiss was more urgent than he’d felt it before; his breath was hot and almost ragged. His teeth nibbled at Balthazar’s lower lip making him want to groan with fervour. Pedro had moved them so that Balthazar’s back was pressed against the cold metal of the bunk bed ladder.

And then the button on Balthazar’s jeans yielded to Pedro and he tugged them down, getting on his knees without a moments pause.

Balthazar was fairly sure he’d never been so turned on in his life as when Pedro Donaldson lifted the waist of his pants and slowly pulled them down.

“ _Fuck…_ ” he breathed.

Pedro looked up at him for a moment. “I hope that’s a good ‘fuck’!” Then he brought his lips down onto Balthazar’s erection and Balthazar lost all conscious thought. He didn’t think about what would happen if someone walked in on them. He didn’t consider that their friends would be wondering where they were. He didn’t even really register how amazing it was that the guy he’d fancied for ages was actually, for real going down on him.

“Oh fuck, that feels so…” he groaned, knitting his fingers into Pedro’s hair then gripping the cold metal bars of the bed for support as his knees almost buckled beneath him. “ _Shit…_ ”

This made Pedro go faster, his tongue sliding up and down Balthazar until Balthazar urged him to stop.

“You’re, you’re going to make me come…” he smirked.

Pedro’s eyes were hazed when he looked up at him; his voice was a rough protest. “I want to make you come.”

Balthazar pulled Pedro back onto his feet. “Well… you’ve got to let me at least touch you first…”

Pedro grinned ruefully and put his hands either side of Balthazar’s face. “Alright, if you insist.”

They were moving onto the bottom bunk when Balthazar had a moment of clarity about where they were and how anyone could come in at any time. He pointed this out to Pedro, who was already lying back.

“What? Who’s going to come in? The friends of ours who clearly know why we both came in here? None of them want to see this!”

A smile widened across Balthazar’s face and he stepped out of his jeans, ducking under the bunk and kneeling between Pedro’s legs. “Nah, nah, I was being so subtle…”

“You were the opposite of subtle. You were as subtle as a tornado… As subtle as an elephant on speed. As subt -” But Pedro stopped talking abruptly because Balthazar had been pulling down his trousers and now leant forwards to kiss him, their bodies rubbing together for the first time. “Balthy…” Pedro muttered as they kissed. “You’re so amazing…”

Balthazar’s hand found its way to Pedro’s erection and began to stroke it languorously. “Yeah… that’s what all the guys say.”

“Fuck off!”

“You fuck off!”

Pedro grabbed the back of Balthazar’s neck and pulled them together for a lustful kiss.

Balthazar tugged his shirt off over his head. “I’ve um…” He lost his train of thought as Pedro grabbed his ass and pushed them together. “ _Ugh_ … I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

Pedro grunted his agreement as he rocked his hips against Balthazar’s, pressing them harder against each other.  The only things better to Balthazar than the feel of Pedro beneath him, was the look in Pedro’s eyes that was inexplicably both incredibly intense and somewhat dazed, and the soft moans that escaped his parted lips, moans that made it difficult for Balthazar to exert self control.

.

“I can’t wait to get back home,” Pedro said as they both were pulling their clothes back on.

Balthazar hadn’t regained the power of speech yet so just nodded silently from the bed, watching sadly as Pedro became decreasingly naked.

“Like all I want to do right now is cuddle and sleep and then maybe go down on you again and cuddle some more.”

Balthazar sighed and ran his hands through his dishevelled hair. “Yeah, yeah, that sounds like a pretty good schedule.”

“You look really cute when you sleep.”

Balthazar smirked up at Pedro. “You’ve been watching me sleep?”

“Of course I have!” Pedro stepped over to him and ran a hand down his cheek. Balthazar expected him to say something else, but he didn’t.

“… I may have watched you sleep a little bit.”

“I knew it!” Pedro chortled. He pulled Balthazar to his feet and they kissed, just one more time before they had to pretend that they were normal functioning human beings who were capable of not touching each other.

“So, um, do you think they noticed we were gone?”

“Bro, it’s been like an hour. Either they’ve worked it out or they’re going to be concerned about how long you spend on the toilet.”

“Well, what was your excuse?” Balthazar asked as they grudgingly left the room and began to slowly walk out towards the porch.

“Putting my phone on charge.” Pedro shrugged. Every part of him seemed to be glowing. “It took me a long time to find my charger.”

“They’ll, yeah, they’ll totally buy that.”

They paused behind the front door and grinned at each other. _I love you_ , Balthazar thought loudly. _I actually, really love you._

Alright, one more kiss, but that really was the last one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;) ;)
> 
> fyi i don't actually think it's ok to grope your boyfriend secretly in front of your friends. It's just weird. BUT we were all horny teenagers once, right?


End file.
